


Drawing

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Forever alone Japan, Friendship, GerIta Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Heureusement, Italie finit par bouger.Finalement, Japon aurait préféré qu'il continue son blocage.





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Perspective. Je voulais partir sur la perspective dans le sens artistique, j'ai juste fait un GerIta avec Japon qui n'en peut plus. Autant dire que j'ai même pas frôlé le thème c':

Japon appréciait sincèrement la compagnie d'Allemagne et d'Italie. Bien que leurs mœurs et coutumes soient différentes, il aimait apprendre à leurs côtés que ce soient des choses sur leurs pays ou sur eux-mêmes.

Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs décennies désormais, et même si leurs emplois du temps chargés les empêchaient de se voir aussi souvent qu'auparavant, ils se débrouillaient toujours pour se retrouver tous les trois.

Comme aujourd'hui, en ce magnifique après-midi de juin, où ils avaient décidé de rendre visite à Italie – après avoir enduré des mois de supplications au téléphone de ce dernier et des dizaines de lettres de menaces de Romano qui refusait que le blond ne mette un pied dans son pays.

Mais Romano était faible face aux larmes de son frère.

Après avoir été acceptés à moitié à contre cœur dans ce fabuleux pays, Allemagne et Japon avaient été accueillis par un Italie ravi de les voir après si longtemps. Il n'avait pas tardé à les traîner dans les plus beaux recoins de Florence où ils passaient la journée. Ils finirent par se poser dans une petite ruelle fleurie et peu occupée, contrairement aux avenues touristiques qu'ils avaient vu jusque là.

Ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un petit café peu fréquenté et Italie leur montra la raison de leur arrêt. Il sortit une feuille de dessin d'une chemise cartonnée qu'il avait soigneusement rangée dans son sac et leur autorisa à regarder le dessin qu'il avait commencé. C'était différent de ses toiles grandioses, mais tout aussi splendide. C'était cette même ruelle où ils étaient assis, dessinée sur cette petite feuille de papier, c'en était presque intime.

Italie eut soudainement l'idée de les faire dessiner à eux aussi. Pourquoi pas, Japon aimait se concentrer sur des dessins, que ce soient des personnes ou des paysages. Allemagne, au contraire, semblait un peu plus gêné mais il se prêta tout de même au jeu.

S'en suivit de longue minutes ou chacun était concentré sur sa feuille, aucun mot n'étant échangé et seul le bruit des crayons grattant le papier pouvait être entendu.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Italie décide de regarder ce que faisait ses deux amis. Ils s'y attendaient, bien évidemment, le brun ressemblait plus à un enfant hyperactif plutôt qu'à une nation responsable.

Il complimenta bien évidemment le dessin de Japon (il était un peu gêné des propos de l'italien mais en même temps il devait admettre que son dessin commençait très bien) avant de s'attarder sur celui d'Allemagne. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la feuille du blond, il se figea complètement, son sourire disparaissant de son visage.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent très longues, que ce soit pour Allemagne ou Japon, les deux ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait susciter une telle réaction chez l'italien. Tout le monde savait que le dessin n'était pas le fort du blond, mais de là à faire un tel blocage... Il allait finir par en être complexé s'il ne se remettait pas à bouger.

Heureusement, Italie finit par bouger.

Finalement, Japon aurait préféré qu'il continue son blocage.

Il était désormais en train d'enlacer Allemagne qui était rouge pivoine et ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses bras. Un regard en coin sur la feuille abandonnée sur la table et le japonais remarqua que le dessin très abstrait était en fait Italie lui-même.

Il appréciait passer du temps avec ses amis, mais ils étaient bien trop gênants pour lui.

La prochaine fois il irait chez Grèce.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
